


Behaving Badly

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Bunny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muses over the similar bed manners of his past and present alpha. Both of them are so very similar and yet not at all. </p>
<p>Note: Heavy Jackrabbit chapter, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behaving Badly

Jack laid in bed, a book his lap. He had lost the game with little Fellon and he didn’t mind one bit. Out of their picked book Aster had won, not that Jack minded Fellon picking his father’s book as bedtime reading. The little Pooka boy was pressed comfortably between himself and Aster. In silence the pair of them listened to Aster read about the discoveries in the nearby ocean. Their current chapter was about a bio-luminescent squid that had died and washed up on shore. Really, if he recalled his peasant days, it was rather dry material. But he was a peasant no longer, and understood the royals’ fixation on knowledge and how it could be applied to their rule. 

Even as he listened Jack was proud of himself, he was behaving. Down in his very bones he was no longer desperate to woo Aster to take him. Certainly he still intended to share his heats and join Aster’s ruts. The Pooka made his toes curl just remembering what they had done. But there were no longer arguments or half attempted molestations of the man to coerce him into sex. 

His heat had changed everything. He just knew it, though some of it was still hazy. That he was even being allowed to share time with Aster’s son was proof of it. The boy had been Aster’s closely guarded secret, and even with the secret out the Pooka hadn’t needed to allow Jack time with him. But he had! 

Something even his beloved Koz had not allowed. His only interaction with the heir to the throne had been public events where it would be more of a scene to separate them then to let the chance mingling. Pretty Sera with her midnight black hair and porcelain skin, always out of arm's reach. It was unfair to him, but he understood it. 

Unable to help himself he reached a careful hand up to stroke Fellon’s fur. He eyed the way the boy’s ears parted, letting him scratch the base of an ear in silence. Sweet, handsome, Fellon, with his mother’s brown dusting in his fur and his father’s love of books. A long dead woman who couldn’t stand between Jack and his need to treasure children, and though Aster was always in attendance when they were together he was  allowed! 

He shut his eyes thinking of their mating. How forceful Aster had been, a typical alpha certainly, but considerate. His harsh voice in his ears promising just how vicious he would be to him. The dominating way he threatening to break his body with his passion, a promise he had quickly kept. There were still tender claw marks on his body that were healing, but nothing permanent. 

Softly he cleared his throat to stop Aster’s reading. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m going to bathe. Continue on without me.” He offered. Aster eyed him for a moment, but Fellon’s protest hit him hardest. 

“But he was just getting to the part about the digestive tract.” Jack steeled himself, reminding himself that no matter how much the boy protested he would not subject him to his body’s current needs. A little child, even a Pooka, did not need to see an aroused man. 

“Fellon, Jack has been with you all day, he needs alone time. I’m sure he’ll tuck you in when it’s your bedtime if you ask nicely.” Aster added quickly to try to save him from having to explain. Thank goodness for Aster’s adult sense to pick up more than he was letting on. 

“Will you make it snow?” Fellon asked excitedly. 

Jack climbed out of the bed turning to Aster’s kit crossing his arms. “That wasn’t asking nicely.” He did not want to undermine Aster’s rearing. 

The boy’s face twisted in annoyance for a moment, his ears drooping. “Would you please tuck me in tonight with snow?” 

He gave an approving nod rushing away before his secondary thoughts took over. Slipping into the bathroom he eyed the tub hungrily. He had been ravished there too! He stripped down easily, crossing the room to turn the spout on. At the start of his heat, when he had realized what was happening and promptly tried to delay it long enough to wash himself. A habit Pitch had force on him long before. But it seemed that Aster had no such patience for cleanliness. 

There was hardly any water to speak of in the large round tub, but he climbed in regardless. The running water enough of its own protection as he eyed his forgotten cock. One quick hand wrapped around the length, teasing it. The other hand stroked the stonework of the ledge the bathtub was housed in. He had been fucked there, the first time, his trembling hands on this same stonework. His forehead had been pressed to the lip of the tub as he was forced to stand bent over, Aster’s tongue lapping at his barely relaxed hole. 

He bit back a gasp of pleasure. He had always been eager to please the King, devouring books on sex and the arts of a concubine to be better. Learning what he could from what little he was told and trying new things in bed to keep his lover close to him. He had been told far too often that if the King bored of him he would be done!

But Aster! He shivered, dipping his free hand into the water eager to prod himself. He pressed a finger easily into his needy hole as he stroked himself more vigorously. He was a different alpha entirely. Determined to lay claim to him in his heat, and had no qualms of helping him please him. 

The water slowly inched up his belly as he rested his head against the tub. He had been held by his wrists, on his knees, and pulled back time and time again against Aster’s knot teasingly. Oh he and the King were matched, different and yet the same. But the way Aster drowned him in his affection? How he had been tilted up by his legs and sniffed like a properly claimed omega. It was too much!

Jack shivered again feeling himself embarrassingly close to coming. The heat of his need thrashing in his gut to be set free, two fingers slipping quickly in and out of his hole. Aster had been there, fucking him, filling him with child bearing seed. Pressing him to the mattress of his bed and telling him how delicious it would be to breed him, raking his claws over his back promising to mount him until he was pregnant. 

He hurried to turn off the water before he forgot to in his lust. He was quick to recover, changing his position so he could freely fuck himself with three fingers as he considered asking Aster. They hadn’t been intimate since his heat, but he wanted it! He had been starving for sex since he had gotten there. And now that he had a taste of Aster he had laid awake next to him consider approaching him again. He wanted desperately in the middle of the night to reach over and coax out the Pooka’s cock and take it inside him once again. 

He arched feeling himself come, all of the heat in his body forcing his hips to jerk. All of his useless omega cum squirting out of him into the water. Quickly he bit down on his lip to keep his desperate plea quiet. Fellon did not need to hear what he wanted of his father. 

That was why he wanted him, Aster was not the King. Aster did not dance around words or the Games of the court. He was the King Adviser; he was more honest than most. And it was in his very nature to seek out goals for the sake of the people and steer the King good and true. 

Why would he not live his life in a similar manner? He had treated him with a remarkable kindness before, if he stopped being the King’s concubine, perhaps he would again. He relaxed into the water panting softly. The first step to that would be to treat Aster like a person, not a method to his own desires. 

He eyed the soap with a lazy smile. First he would get clean and keep his promise to Fellon. Then he would talk with Aster.

 


End file.
